SCP-682
by The Disciple of Herobrine
Summary: The horrible monster known as SCP 682 has plagued this world since it's discovery. Despite all attempts to kill it, the foundation has failed time and time again in attempting the destruction of the cursed reptile. But this awful creature 's origin has remained a mystery- until now.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the dawn of man, there was the egg. This egg had no parent and no nest. As long as man could remember, the egg was bonded with the mountain. For millennium, it had resided on the edge of a cliff. This cliff, however accessible, was never explored and came to a drop on the beach. The civilization that made the area their home had, after centuries, regarded the egg has an idol. They worshiped it and saw it as their deity standing on its high pedestal for all eternity. The natives saw it as a symbol of prosperity and strength. People had witness it endure harsh storms and natural disasters. Though these catastrophic events would nearly wipe out the civilization, the egg refused to be moved. Always holding its ground, it seemed as though this mysterious object was the target of these storms. Lightning repeatedly struck the cliff, only to have the egg remain untouched. The natives were speechless and remained humbly loyal to their idol. They had become more intrigued in the object and began to travel up the mountain to be in the presence of the idol. But once they approached it, they would recall having a sense of fear and enlightenment. The civilization was confident that their artifact would never fall. They were wrong. After centuries of prosperity, invaders arrived and brought about the fall of the civilization. These men were intelligent, but extremely bloodthirsty. Though the civilization fought hard, they fell. And after all the chaos, the invaders' king marched up the mountainside and tore the egg from the ground. He succeeded. After proving his point he tossed the great idol into the sea. The invaders celebrated their victory, singing in triumph. For they were victorious and could not be defeated. But they were unaware of what hell they had created for themselves and all mankind. Evil was rising and was the onset of hell on earth. It was the pure foundation of evil. No one was witness to the event but, once it had commenced the universe seemed to shift. Every creature could feel it. All life forms knew something catastrophic happened, and never knew what happened. On the beach, under the trashing waves, lay the egg. But now it finally happened- it had finally hatched. Some say it was a monster others say it was a god. Whatever had hatched from that egg couldn't be stopped. Though the hatchling was only one piece of the puzzle. A monster was rising. It was only a matter of time before it could be fully complete in its creation.


	2. Chapter 2

So you think you may know where 682 comes from, right? Well I'm sorry to say it but no you don't. Not yet at least. You see there is more to that egg than meets the eye with 682 and the same with that egg. That didn't just come from out of nowhere. No that egg also has a story not well known to mankind.

During the late cretaceous period, the world was sending off gases. Infact, unknown particles were starting to emanate from the core. These particles, however mysterious, were apparently highly toxic. They were in fact a type of unknown nuclear element. The particles stopped possible after ten thousand years though it has not been determined. These particles caused unnatural behaviors in lifeforms, but also created mutations. These mutations took place in mostly large organisms. Mutations like these included birth defects. At this time, this was most common in a great predator known as Spinosaurus Aegypticus. However, the disease carried by the particles was more common in the males. The males, however, still had to mate. The disease was therefore passed down to the females. And once infected, the spinosaur females numbers dwindled, possibly dying out before they could give birth. But apparently one did, right before it passed. And the egg of that one remained. We are certain of it. But does that make 682 a dinosaur? Not entirely. Just because the egg hatched doesn't mean the story's over. Oh no it doesn't. In fact, it took someone elses story to make it complete.

Sorry about the chapter length. It would be kind of "complicated" to know the whole story of how a spinosaurus gave birth. I mean, all the witnesses are dead. You can expect more content afterwards. Thanks for the support.


End file.
